yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference
The beauty of bliss... DolliesBelle: A soft smile came to play well upon the woman's face, allowing her blue hues to settle upon the mass district. She remembered what occurred here not to long ago. "Hmm.. According to the report.. That provocative woman was kidnapped.. Such an odd society we live in". She murmured to herself, allowing her hands to press firmly into her hips. There was a familiar face; a flashback in her mind. She'd bat her eyes a moment, coming to snap out of her daydream like world and bent over to fix the buckle on her heel. She'd hum faintly to herself, minding her own business for the moment being. The song she hummed was from that rather lustful concert that occurred last night, a silly catchy tune embedded in her classy mind. 'Gosh darn it..' she thought to herself, coming to stand herself up and fixed her attire; ensuring the back end was down and not showing her dainty bits. DarkKeyome: I snuck out of the Villa... about a few more hours after everyone else had went to sleep. You may call me an idiot... But I needed facts, cold cut. Fucking clues and all the help I could get against this guy. As I was walking down the country road from Haji's villa... I eyed the Vehicle that had been parked within the garage of someone home. A motor cycle much like my old one. 1200 Ninja back. Old school... I liked those. I Hijacked it... tch, pitching off cars was the first thing I learned how to do. After walking out of the yard.... going about a half mile further. I took off... my hair whipping violently in the wind. I wore two Gauntlets I found at Haji's place. The hid my Auto-mailed arm. So that both of my arms looked normal within the context of the metal gloves. And for more... I wore a Blazer open shirtedly like I usually did when I felt like dressing like my pops. I had watched the new's I was a terrorist around here. Anything I do... any little thing could get me killed at... any moment. In about 2 in a half hours I was pulling back into the District 2 Area. I sat on the bike. Kicking-standing it and my hands made there way to the back of me, rummaging through it to find the wallet that I had obtained from the Police officer I knocked out just the night before. You know... I could probably get some information on Danchou's project on the inside.... HOLY SHIT...It hit me. It hit me like a sack of bricks! I was gonna break through the KPD... as... mother..fucking...KPD! But I needed to look different... completely almost. And I also needed to be able to reverse my blood type at-least for awhile... I was O type. Thats rare, ahh and last I checked... they never had my blood or saliva samples on records...ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I've made up mind.... I’m going to Join up as a KPD so I can break through the Security systems and hack the appropriate information... Bingo. “ I put the wallet back... my eyes scanning the area... as I eyed the celebrity from the other day. “ Mrs. Valentine...” I said calling out to her from the dark alley that I was just so suspiciously standing in. I know this was dangerous... I hope she didn’t scream terrorist... but who am I kidding I didn’t know that.. Fuck it... “ Hey, Mrs Valentine.. C'mere.” I said waving her over... I know she could hear me. DolliesBelle: At first, she'd hear a faint cry of what she assumed was her name. She'd peer around a moment before running her right hand through her long smitten hair. Her fingers sprawled in the silken strands she continued to look for the source of the voice. Finally, she caught the sight of someone who struck bells in her mind. She'd bat her eyes at Keyome and wandered toward him; keeping calm. "A--Aren't you the one who asked me to sign.. a gun?" She lully spoke, coming to cross her arms across her waist. "Also, it's Miss.. I am not married". She nodded, coming to smile at him with a sweet look upon her face. " I must say, it was a first for me.. both to signing a weapon and having it held toward me…" She'd nod to him, finally reaching the alley way and eyed him curiously. "How can I help you?" DarkKeyome: I was in a better mode, and well you know. I just honestly felt a lot better about myself honestly due to we weren’t in a club today. I know she could only see half of my face but its pretty cool she remembered me... A celebrity. “ haha... it's not everyday I meet someone as beautiful as you...” I said smiling at the girl, with my arms crossed. “ Ah, but I know for a fact... that you more than likely hear that all the time. And um my Apologies..MISS..Valentine.” I felt stupid about what I was going to ask... but she hadn’t flipped out about who he was. In a whispering tone I stepped abit closer to her. “ D'aahh... do you know how to dye hair?” I said to her. Hahah... I mean she's a model, unless she's one of those pricy models... who lets a whole fucking swat unit do her make up, hair, nails... shave her pussy hair whatever. I don’t know what they do. “...Dont ask why, and the quickest answer you give me... would be so Awesome.” I said smiling at her a bit, the Motorcycle sitting in between my legs as I waited for her to answer me. DolliesBelle: She'd furrow her brows a bit. "I am a woman.. I do know how to dye hair.. I think the real question is why you need to know that." She'd look around, trying to see if there was a spoof or set up that was trying to catch her off guard. You know, model dyes hair, etc. She'd giggle slightly, her cheek flushing a bright shade of red as he complimented her, allowing her eyes to settle back onto him. "Is that.. a motorcycle?" she questioned, pointing to the bike between his legs. She had never ridden on one, and it fascinated her that there was an actual bike before her. She'd reach forth and placed her hands on the handle bars, smiling a bit at her face glowed with excitement, her little rebellious side coming out. "It's gorgeous~" DarkKeyome: .. It was like she was looking a set of boobs for the first time or something. “Ahh, well yeah. This is a Ninja Motorcycle, thats the brand name or somethin like that... “Hm? Oh this, this a Ninja Bike... 1200 modle. From the Kawasaki Brand...ever heard of em? There pretty old... Kawasaki Ninja, s the trademarked name of several series of Kawasaki port bikes that started with the 1984 GPZI900R in feudal japan a “Ninja" was a covert agent or mercenary that specialized in unorthodox combat. So... they based the bikes off of them out of respect. I love this series..” I said running my hand down the top of the bike, gripping the handle bars. “ Bikes like this always such a steal you know?” My choice of words made me smirk. “ Say... I'll let ya ride on it. If ya dye my hair huh? Deal or no deal..” I said looking at her with a smile on my face. DolliesBelle: She listened intensely to him,absorbing the information about the bike. She could not believe she had been missing out on such a fancy detail in her life. "Y--You mean it?" she questioned him, looking up at him with a child like smile on her face; the excitement and adrenaline rush getting to her. She nodded quickly, coming to grip the handlebars a bit more tightly and wiggled her tush. Her way of expressing her joy for the offer. "It's a deal~" she cooed happily, coming to look at him with an eager look on her face. "How does blonde sound? I think you'd make an amazing blonde~ You have the proper complextion for it~" She was just eager for all of it, her typical girly side coming into play. DarkKeyome: I Watched her mount over the bike. “ Easy now..” I said to her, pressing her waist into me. Damn these woman and there curves... I shook the blush off. Actually... My blushing was starting to stop all together. “ A blonde huh..? “ I had to lean down a bit, my lips pressed against her right ear as I flipped the switch on the bike. The loud sounds of the Bikes Engine Reved upp. Growling like a beast. The Chrome black exterior... with the Name “Kawasaki” On the right side of it, near the upper gas tank. “ Thats a bit pretty boyish dont you think. And I dont look like a pretty boy at all.” I said to her. “ Watch your fee-...Wait, you get behind me..” After everything was set. And hopelly she was sitting right behind me i'd look back at her. “ Alright... Tell me where ya wanna go. And we'll go from there. We going to your place... orrr..? “ I saw some KPD In the distance. I tensed up a bit... but I kept a cool head, looking at her waiting for her answer. DolliesBelle: She couldn't help but smile widely, straddling the bike as she sat in front of him for the moment. She took in the moment; the thrill and the excitement of the bike. It was such a rush fro her little heart. She paused a moment, coming to look back at him with a deep red colour flushing upon her as she listened to him. "Well… you don't want to keep yourself looking the same.. I--I mean.. if you're dying your hair, you are doing it to change yourself all together.." She hushly spoke, coming to giggle as the bike revved like a buck wild beast. She'd pause a moment, coming to pout at him as she dismounted the bike and mounted it once more; behind him this time. She'd wrap her arms around his waist and looked up at him and chuckled a bit. "We can head to my place.. it seems to be quite the safe place~ So far, no ones come after me.. or suggested otherwise.." she nodded a bit, coming to hug him tightly. "Lets get this bad boy of the go!" DarkKeyome: She... Was pretty Excited about this. None the less... I needed a Disguise. And a good one. My bike rev'd up again. I leaned my body down. Eyeing my surroundings before I took a deep breathe. Pulling back on the handle once more, I kicked the kick stand in one motion and VRROOOOOM... The bike was flying down the streets quickly. My dark hair was flying swiftly and twisting in the air. Man.. never thought i'd ever go out my way to stop someone... to fight this hard. Before we knew it. We had approached her Establishment... My eyes scanned up... And then they made there way back at her. “ After you M'lady.” I said sounding like a dork, I dismounted the bike with my hand out to her, hoping she'd take it so we could go in. That ride...was atleast maybe... 15-20 minutes. I played the speed limit when I could, going fast for her. Even going out of my to hit 110 on a full free way. And just before we got here... I had made the bike drift smoothly around a full curve.. just for it to pick up speed again. I love Motorcycles... I could always drive one better than any kind of bike. DolliesBelle: She'd listen to the sound of the bike on the go, the sounds practically making her squirm in seat. She was mildly enticed with this thrill she had not experienced before. Her hair would dance and wave in the wind, allowing her nails to dig into his sides a bit as she enjoyed the ride like no tomorrow. They finally reached her house, quirking a brow at him as she listened to his words. With nothing said on her behalf, she'd take his hand and eased herself off the bike. "Thank you~" She smiled to him, coming to squeeze his hand slightly before she rushed towards the doors; dragging him with her. "Come on~ I'll make us some hot coco and get your hair dying on the go.. and you can explain to me what is going on.." DarkKeyome: She gripped my hand... and my eyes followed her hips as we went in. My.. my jaw dropped. I'd never been somewhere this well pretty before. Fanciest place I’ve been in...Well besides Kirei's place. And her place was just fucking Amazing. But this was Classical, well Sophisticated. After we made our way in, my eyes looked over to her. “ Ahh, tell you about everything Thats happened? I don’t know if I should Miss Valentine.” I said lowering my voice. “ I should probably move as quickly as I can here... the longer your around me... the more you'r in danger. “ And I meant that. I wonder how many of the fake bad boy types have said that number.... well, I actually meant it. “ But.. ill considerate it.” I hope she didn’t tell me to take my shirt off... ever since I got this arm. I didn’t feel as attractive honestly. I was... Kinda insecure about it. “ But anyways, wanna get started huh?” I said looking at her putting my right arm behind my back. DolliesBelle: She'd smile softly, coming to lean toward him as she spoke in a very soft whisper "I don't mind the danger.. Please, you are welcomed here anytime and all of the time~" She'd hum happily, coming to release his hand and wandered over to a near by closet. With this, she'd open it and began to dig for a dye kit and a few towels. "Now.. you'll have to remove your shirt.. dye itself is hard to remove off of dark clothing.. let alone clothing itself.." She nodded a bit, coming to look over to him. "I never got your name.. Nor did you really get mine. I'm Valentine LaBlanche.. Model, but a normal person just like you and anyone else.. " DarkKeyome: I blushed when she spoke in my ear... dammit. Ughh I swear I developed m fathers weakness for women. I smiled but... soon it went away. “ M-my shirt...” I said pulling at the material on my body. “ I-I mean... do I have too? Im pretty sure we could do this with my shirt off right? I mean its not that serious I bet. We're both adults here right? I mean... its uh, its pretty ugly down there.” I said doing my awkward laugh trying my best to get her to forget about it.Geez... I never acted like this before... a bumbling stupid idiot who shy about his body. Maybe the lack of sex is reeeeeeaally plays a tole on me. DolliesBelle: She'd smile a bit, coming grab a few towels and the dye kit; shutting the closet door. She'd turn on her feet and walked back over to him and put the towels and kit on the floor. "Of course I meant just your shirt.." she'd smile coming to grip the fabric of his shirt and slowly lifted it upward. "Here, let me help you.. You make it sound like I'm going to rape you or something.." She chuckled a bit, coming to pause a moment as she spotted his right arm. She'd bat her eyes as she attempted to pull his shirt completely off to have a better look at it. "W--What happened?" DarkKeyome: I eyed her... it was like she had saw a monster. Maybe I was one... “ After that big explsion. I was uh... I was caught in it.” I closed my eyes... it just now hit me, why she didnt think I was a terrorist... she didnt know, who I was at all. “ My name.. Keyome Tasanagi... Leader of the Kagemaru clan, and the man thats been labled as a terroirsit for this city... “ I closed my eyes. “ If your going to call the cops on me... please let me get a head start... atleast.” I said looking down at t he ground before me. I felt like complete and utter shit. The dark metal, chrome texture.. on my arm. It was atleast... about 3 million tanz worth. “ I lost my arm... And um, it was replaced... by Auto-mail. Or... a robotic arm in a sense. “ DolliesBelle: She'd trace her fingertips along the metal of his arm, smiling a bit more sweetly at him. "Keyome… I would never call the cops. First off, you have been nothing but nice to me..I could care less of what your past is or consisted of. Secondly, you are not a terrorist.. or at least in my eyes." She'd nod a bit coming to place her index finger beneath his chin and forced him to look at her. "What the media portrays you to be or what you've done won't force me to scream and run away.. I am not afraid of you nor should you be of me.." DarkKeyome: ..Her words eased me.. and honestly... it made my heart thump by 100 beats a minute. Or so it seemed. My eyes bore into her own... I could smell her... When a woman smelt good. It drove me on edge. When she placed her hand on my face. I had half the mind to lean down and kiss her. But.. No, no I fouht the thought. Or... I mean... maybe... maybe just a little... You know.. like um, like a peck.. Just.. A... “Mmm..” My lips pressed against her own slowly I had been easing my way over to her. Ahhhh I cant explain it. Ima sucker for comfort.. I attempted to kiss her... but hesitated pulling myself back, I turned my head to the right. “ Tch... I.. I cant be doing that. Im sorry, ahh.. bad habits die hard? Hhahaaha...” I gave a awkward laugh looking at the floor. Fuck.... this shit sucks. Everywhere I turn im ducking women... My penis was hating me... so much right now. “ So... about dying this hair huh...?” DolliesBelle: Her body froze the moment his lips touched hers, causing her eyes to widen a moment as she took in the moment. She had not felt the touch of a mans lips upon her own in a very long time. Her face lit up with a red glow to it as she looked at him in shock. She'd snap out of it and bent down and grabbed the towels and the kit, nodding slightly as she stumbled on her own two feet and stumble toward him, bumping into him. She'd press her hands to his chest and dropped the kit and towels once more, looking up at him with a shy look on her face. "I--I uh… Yea… D--dying you hair.." DarkKeyome: Shit.... in my range again. She was looking up at me... Ughhh... I closed my eyes and leaned back into kiss her. My cheeks burned a fire red as I moved my head left to right. My eyes shut slightly, I gripped her by her waist embracing her fully as I pulled her body into my own. I didnt care anymore... the hair could wait. I felt comfortable... Like I wasnt gonna get my head snipped off at any moment... I was calm. And I loved feeling like this... I needed this.. I would have attempted to left her up, holding her up by her lower thighs with her legs around my waist as I kissed her further. If she chose not to do this... that'd be the best thing honestly... I was kinda hoping she would. My tongue slid across her own lapping at her own as I held her up and kissed her. My nostrils flared... my hands moving up and down her leg enjoying each and every moment of this. My right hand rose to slid through her dark and beautiful hair. I mean.... who am I kidding. I had been keeping track of this girls whole model carrer up until 2 months ago. I cant help it... all the temptation...everything just fell, spilling out... and I was taking it out on her. Had I lost my motive of asking her? What... what was I even here for again? Did I honestly forget that fast... DolliesBelle: She was unable to resist the moment, her eyes fell shut as she was taken into the embrace with ease. Her lips twined with his in this heated embrace as she'd feel him lift her up a bit and wrap her legs around his waist. She'd wrap her own arms around his neck as she held herself in place and continued to kiss him passionately. As his tongue prodded her own, she'd allow them to playful twist and taunt each other before she pulled back from the kiss itself. She couldn't help but smile at him, pressing her forehead against his own as she spoke faintly. "K--Keyome.. I—I…" DarkKeyome: She broke the kiss... she went along with it. Huh...wasnt seeing that one coming. “ I thought.. ladies like your self dont lustfully make out on the first date.” I said laughing a bit. She hadnt even noticed it. But they were now in the kitchen.. I had walked us here during the kiss. I sat her down on the counter top and smiled at her a bit. “ Thank you... for that.” I nodded my head. I did... feel a lot better. “ I'll wait here while you go out and get the Dye. “ I rubbed my eyes and turned my head. My penis was screaming...SEX, SEX, SEX,SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX. Sadly enough... I wasnt listening nor giving into the man thought's that were dancing and raging to the rhythm of the devils song right now... I wouldnt do that to this woman... I'd more than likely ransack her goods into nothi-GAHHH! Im doing it anyways. I shook my head. “ Stay cool... Stay cool..” I said waiting on her with the Dye. DolliesBelle: She'd blink at the sudden change in location. She'd be placed on the counter top and look at him curiously. "I--I did not know what came over me.. i--it was just.. magical.."she nodded, coming to slip forth on the counter and slid off it. With this, she'd wander into the other room and bent down to pick up the towels and kit once more; this time, making sure it was firm in her hold. Her heart was racing, her fragile form trembling from the sudden wash of lust that seeped all over her. 'W--What's gotten into me?' she thought to herself, coming to turn on her feet and then looked at her attire. "I.. should probably put something else on.. so I don't ruin this.." She nodded, coming to wander over to the bed room and placed the stuff on the bed. With this, she'd slip herself out of her dress and put on something a bit more comfortable and easy. Once in something decent, she'd pick up the kit and towels and headed back into the kitchen. "H-Here we go, Keyome.." DarkKeyome: I already had the water on already. My eyes scanned the area and oddly enough I was ready for her to do the job. My dark hair was hanging over my face over my chistled body. For my age I was already pretty stacked... she had changed, and I was sitting infront of the sink in a chair, with the chair back part facing me . “Thank you.” I said smiling to her... I had a bit more of control over myself after that. “ And um, what will I owe you for this? I can get some money if you like..” I said rubbing my eyes. DolliesBelle: She shook her head, coming to wander over and placed the towel and kit on the counter and began to work the magic. "You'll owe me nothing more then your company, Keyome". She nodded a bit, coming to mix the chemicals together and wandered over to him. With this, she'd squirt a bit of the dye into his hair and began to rub it in, the fumes quite strong. "Tell me about yourself, Keyome". DarkKeyome: “ You wanna know about me?” I sighed and looked at her, girls are so nosey I swear... “ I was born in District 1... my pops. W a Yakuza... My mom's was a Martial arts Sensei for this school. Ironically her sensei taught me too. My dad was my Japense and my mother was black, haha. Yeah... Odd... I know right. Well... Black and Korean, mostly black though. I um... I fight on that fight show...well I used too ever heard of GMAF? “ I said looking up at her. The smells stunk... it... kinda burned too. DolliesBelle: " That's quite interesting, you must gotten a lot of qualities from your mother and father" She'd giggled, coming to rub his skul a bit with the tips of her fingers. She'd continue to do this until his full head was covered in the dye toxins. That natural raven tone was already lightening up to this bright blond colour. She could not help but smile at the change, coming to look at him with a small twinkle in her eyes. "I have not heard of the GMAF". DarkKeyome: I eyed her, I wonder how long this would take. I hadnt even realized it. But me and Miss Valentine had spent the whole day together. I looked into her eyes as she spoke out to me. Surprisingly enough I didnt mind her company... Ahh this was something new with me. I mean im literally living like the dream. This famous girl... me and all my... now dead friends used to watch on tv, talking about what we do to her giving the chance. Is sitting here... rubbing my scalp. It felt so good.. “ Never heard of the GMAF? It's this global Martial arts Competition. I uh... kinda had to quit. But when I was 16 I won the Junior division of the Western part of the world. I'd love to give it a go again though. I um... had to quit once I became... well the Chairmen of my clan...” I said looking up at her... why was talking to her so easy. “ And what about you, tell me about you huh? I bet you had it easy growing up. “ I said smiling up at her. “ you ever get robbed before? Or jumped? It's no fun... I remember the first time I stabbed someone I-....” I went silent... was I really that incompetent? I couldnt help it I guess... At the end of the day. Im just a fucking Yakuza. DolliesBelle: "Well congradulations of you victory in the competition.. many years late but none the less a wonderful victory.. It makes you a better person today". She nodded a bit, coming to finish up the last bit of the rubbing on his head before she ran the tap of the sink and washed the gloves "That will have to sit for Fourty-Five minutes before washing it out.. " She'd nod, ocming to look at him. "I definatly did not have it easy. Sure, I had a loving family but my mother hired a person to kill my father and re-married to a man and took over his company.. I could not handle finding out the reality of the situation and actualy changed my last name and kept myself hidden from them.. From what I heard is they still have a reward out for me.. but I don't plan on having anyone turn me in.." She nodded once more, coming to lean close to his face and blew softly upon it. "I've never been robbed or jumped.. though I don't desire to have it happen..." DarkKeyome: My eyes traced her own, watching as she blew at my hair. She was so pretty... I wanted to tell her. But thats like me telling a blue crayon its blue... just, stating the well known obvious. 25 more minutes went by, we talked and talked. I love hearing about her child hood. How she'd been a model for majority of a her years. “ So, what do you do in your spare time..?” I said looking at her with a light smirk on my face. “ And ummmmm..... tell me something.. REALLY... Gross about you. And ill tell you something about me. Deal?” I said looking at her with a light smirk on my face. I saw the Golden locks that were now littering my head. Fuckin KPD wont know what hit em when I sign up for em. DolliesBelle: ﻿﻿She could not help but giggle at his questions, as if he was writing some book on her or something. "Well.. To pass my time when I am not on set or being bombarded.. I usually like to just be the typical female.. You know, enjoy the freedom of living.. party once and a while.. relax and go out.. just the normal duties". Her voice seemed to soften a bit more, allowing her mind to wander a moment. "Well.. I do have a beauty mark.. it's nothing raunchy or gross, but I don't like it.. " She'd lift up her skirt a bit and revealed her inner thigh to him "Lets just say I am ashamed of it~ and what about you?" DarkKeyome: I cocked an eyebrow... I liked the beauty mark. “ Um. Lets see.. For my free time. I um... I draw a lot. Well I used too... that and I play video games, or im training. I’mIm pretty lazy sadly hahaha.” I said rubbing the back of my head. “ But my clan.... before eradicated helped fund schools. I did a lot of community work with the little ones in District 1. Even so as Putting some kids completely through college as long as they did small Jobs for the Kagemaru clan. AND NO... nothing like that. We'd make them help take care of the elderly during the weekends, and we even gave them monthly allowances. “ I looked to the right and sighed. “ And lets.....seeeeeee.... something gross? Oh um. I got both of my arms blow off... My Automail arm, and my Synthetic arm made from the complete replica of Human cells and skin. Ahhh... so, im a total freak.” I said scratching my face with my Automailed hand. DolliesBelle: "Nonsense, you are far from a freak. I've never met anyone who's lived from explosions before.. let alone only had to replace their arms.. like that is austounding!" she'd smile to him, coming to take his hand into her own for a moment "I'm proud of who you are and who you've become. It shows you gone through a big struggle and survived great things.. and I can appreciate you more for it" With this, she'd tug on him to stand up. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can wash the dye out" DarkKeyome: I listened. She spoke to me... like I was a Human. She didnt fear me... she talked to me, like some average joe. She made me feel like... like I mattered. I dont know if i'd get to see her again after this... but I was happy we met. I take everything ive ever said about a Celebrity. I walked to the rest room with her, and she proceeded to wash it out more than likely. Cleaning it up so it'd be presentable. We talked more, about everything. Hours passed... I didnt want to leave this heave. This place, where I felt like all my problems were gone. And for once I wasnt high... or having sex. It was just... talking. Just talking can you belive that? Hahaha... It made me feel human. I loved this... After everything was said I done I stared in the mirror, and lookeed at her over my right shoulder. “ You do good work Ma'am.” I said checking myself out. “ I seriously look good blonde?” I said turning around to her. The golden locks in my hair hung over my eyes and I smiled at her again. I looked graceful, graceful and yet still wild. DolliesBelle: "Quite dashing if you ask me~" she'd smile to him, coming to fiddle with his hair a bit. "Listen... I know you're quite lost at the moment but..I want to do you a favor. You can stay with me till the heat on you settles down.. I--I know I'm putting mysef at risk but.. I can't just let you go out there and take such heat for no reason.." DarkKeyome: I moved the hair out of my face and I tilted my head up. I hovered over her I know I did. So short, yet so pretty. “...Miss Valentine.” I said to her, as I listened to her speak. She would put her self in harms way for me? No.. But why would she? I... I couldnt let that happen to anyone... no, not under me... “... I dont think thats wise Misses Valentine. Danchou is awalys watching his presscnes is within this City. If I stay here... I dont know what I would do if you were to be killed... because you like a fucking Gangster... stay in your home.” I eyed the woman.... I wanted to say so many things. “...Thank you Miss Valentine, for the time. And speaking with me...And... and treating me, like im a Normal guy...” I walked past her, walking into the kitchen. I know she didnt need the money. But I 'dropped.' a bit of 400 tanz on her counter top. No biggie... I felt she deserved it. I scooped my black leather jacket, pulling it on my body as I was approaching the door. DolliesBelle: She'd furrow her brows, coming to shake her head as she chasd after him. "K--Keyome...p--please..." She'd beg, coming to reach out ward him. "I--I want to help.. I--I want to keep you out of harms way.. M--My house is always safe"She nodded, coming to try and take a hold of his hand. "J--Just hear me out.." DarkKeyome: I smiled.... In the bundle of cash, I had left me cell number. It was on one of my old Business cards we used for the Club, just in case she ever needed me, or truly wanted to call. “Miss Valentine We live in two different worlds, Two different places... Your beautiful. And i've had the biggest crush on you. Meeting you today, I can easily say it's been...” I gripped her hands, both of them into my own hands.” One of the best...days of my life. You've given me a reason to wanna fight as much as I dont want too. I needed this, much more than I thought, or truly belived I did ...” I kissed her on her forehead. Stepping past her. “ Stay beautiful...” I made my way to the door and stopped to turn around and look at her.” Besides...You made your biggest fans....” I looked at her as the door was slowly starting to close. “ Dreams...come true today.” I smiled at her, closing the door behind me. And if she opened it. I'd already be out of sight, sprinting down the road as quickly as I could... out into the night. DolliesBelle: She'd pause a moment, taking in the moment as he expressed how he felt and how it made him change. She'd watch him leave, allowing a stream of tears to fall down her creamy face as she wipped them away. She had never felt such a strong desire to chase after someone before. She'd turn on her feet and headed to the kitchen, coming to clean up when she found the pile of cash. She'd eye it a moment and shook her head, coming to sort it out and stumble upon a card. "His number?" she questioned, coming to read the card a bit more before she smiled sweetly. "I'll have to give this a ring later.." She chuckled, coming to turn off the kitchen light. Category:ARK 1